Música para la puesta de Sol
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Apolo sufre de amor y Hermes trata de consolarle aunque parece que Artemisa tiene más suerte que él.


Las delicadas notas de la lira dieron a Atenea la razón. Hermes suspiró, resignado. Si el resto de dioses habían notado el ausentismo de su hermano Apolo, su hermana iba más allá. Al dios rubicundo no le disgustaban los nobles sentimientos de Atenea en tanto que no le pidieran interceder. Hermes no era el dios más aconsejable para hablar de sentimientos. Él sencillamente solo pensaba en soluciones. Y frente a lo de Apolo las soluciones se le hacían pequeñas. Se perdía. Dudaba. Temía ser un papanatas como cualquier otro.

Pero Atenea le puso aquella mirada desafiante, esa con la que cualquier mortal ya podría estar temiendo por su vida. A Hermes en realidad le preocupaba más reconocer que estaba dejando de lado a su hermano preferido por sus propios miedos acerca de la tristeza. Se revolvió sus rizos color paja con la mano y se calzó el casco alado dispuesto a salir al jardín. Si le hubieran dicho que sentía en aquellos momentos, Hermes no estaría seguro de si respondería que iba a consolar a alguien o matar a una hidra.

Apolo estaba sentado bajo un manzano tocando la lira con dedos despreocupados y mirada ausente. Parecía susurrar algo y sus labios se movían pero Hermes no llegaba a oírle. El dios mensajero se quedó un rato de pie, apoyada la espalda contra el manzano para que su hermano se acostumbrara a su presencia. Apolo ni siquiera se volvió a mirarle. Seguía tocando. Primero un himno, luego una tragedia, una improvisación en la escala re dórica, una lenta danza…

"Podríamos hacer un dueto con mi corneta y tu lira" intervino Hermes cuando no pudo aguantar más en silencio.

La lira de Apolo emitió un quejido. A modo de respuesta, Apolo chasqueó la lengua y suspiró sonoramente.

"Incluso un trío con la siringa de Pan…"

"No estoy ahora para proposiciones musicales, Hermes" el tono de Apolo seguía los mismos lamentos de la lira.

"Pero tampoco es como si se hubiera muerto alguien, ¿o sí?"

"¡Mierda, Hermes! Si lo único que tengo bueno cuando me rechazan es la música y no me permitís vivir tranquila con ella, ¿qué me vais a dejar?"

"Lo siento. No pensé que tuvieras ganar de morder" Hermes se sintió ofendido. Sabía que no tenía más motivo que Apolo para la hosquedad pero aun así…

"Tengo ganas de estar solo"

"Atenea quiere que te apuntes a la fiesta de Eolo"

"Atenea en una fiesta… Claro. Invéntate una excusa mejor la próxima vez"

"En serio. Me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo"

Fue entonces cuando Apolo se volvió y Hermes se quedó mudo. El rostro de su hermano, de tez tostada y rasgos mediterráneos estaba desencajado por la pena. Sus ojos verde aceituna estaban empañados y enrojecidos. El aspirar entrecortado y nasal le indicaban que había estado llorando y algunas partes de la mejilla brillaban más de lo usual marcando el camino que habían seguido las lágrimas.

"¿De verdad crees que es un buen momento para las bromas? ¿De verdad?"

"Apolo yo… Juro que no bromeo. Yo solo quiero… quiero que te animes" Hermes trató de sonar lo más convencido posible. En verdad quería que Apolo se animara, que dejase sus problemas de amor a un lado y se divirtieran como el resto. Pero no creía que eso fuera posible en aquellos momentos. Maldijo a Atenea por convencerle de intentar algo tan descabellado.

"Animarme… Ya. Todos quieren siempre al Apolo que ríe y baila"

"Bueno…"

"Pero eso no siempre puede ser. Tampoco ellos me dan motivos para reír y bailar continuamente"

"La vida a veces es una mierda, hermano."

"La vida es la vida, Hermes." La lira entonó un trino armónico y siguió con su improvisación pausada. "No me quejo de mi vida. Solo digo que no puede ser siempre la felicidad"

"¿Filosofía?"

"¿Y qué nos queda? Tenemos toda la eternidad para reflexionar sobre amores y desamores"

"A lo mejor un día encuentras al amor que no termina nunca…"

"Sí, claro. A lo mejor un día Zeus se compromete fidedignamente a Hera."

"No toca ser optimistas, ¿verdad?"

"Creí que hablabas de ingenuos" sonrió tristemente Apolo sorbiendo aire con la nariz.

"Bah. Venga. Úsame de saco. No importa" Hermes extendió sus brazos y adoptó una sonrisa fraternal pero Apolo simplemente negó con la cabeza y volvió como al principio, ignorando a su hermano.

Cuando Hermes estaba a punto de desesperarse y mandar la misión a la porra apareció Artemisa, sonriente, con un _aulos_ bajo el brazo.

"¿Es aquí donde dicen que es el concierto privado?"

Hermes, vista la situación anterior, se apresuró a intervenir pero Apolo asintió y cedió un sitio a su gemela. La rubia Artemisa se había soltado la trenza y lucía mechones desperdigados que brillaban con mucha más fuerza que los cabellos rubios de Hermes. Eran muchos los que envidiaban el color de pelo de la diosa, que rivalizaba únicamente con Afrodita.

Artemisa dejó a Apolo comenzar el preludio de una _Ovación_ y se acercó delicadamente el _aulos_ a los labios. Hermes sintió ciertos celos de aquel instante. El siempre se había jactado de ser el hermano que mejor simpatizaba con el dios del sol pero, en la realidad, cuando el momento más lo requería era Artemisa la que demostraba el afecto de su hermano.

Hermes se alejó con paso lento. Reflexionó sobre los momentos que Apolo siempre prefería tomarse en soledad (que podían llevar meses) por culpa de un rechazo o la muerte de un ser amado. Apolo es el sentimiento en persona. _Es la música._ De igual forma que le ves un día siendo el protagonista de una comedia otros días todos sus movimientos son trágicos, eternizándose en la coda del drama que no parece querer terminar.

En cambio, Artemisa es la otra cara de la moneda. Artemisa es la pasión, la fuerza. Arrasa con todo lo que se le ponga por delante. Al atardecer, se escabulle con la puesta de Sol y nadie sabe muy bien ni a donde va ni cuales son sus verdaderos motivos. Un espíritu nocturno que prefiere las sombras para moverse y actuar.  
Y si alguno de ellos se necesita, el otro aparece de repente y sabe como actuar. _Almas gemelas.  
_  
A Hermes le pareció advertir una sonrisa más acentuada de lo recomendado en Artemisa cuando ésta se acercaba hacia ellos, como si ver a su hermano en estado de postración le pudiera beneficiar en algo.  
El dios se volvió brevemente para mirarlos. La diosa tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su hermano y éste respondía al gesto acercándose más. Que Artemisa se alegrara de que los planes amorosos de Apolo no salieran bien no era algo realmente sorprendente. Pero que su hermano no supiera o quisiera verlo, le parecía absurdo. _¿Tan hundido y desesperado se podía estar para aferrarse a una zarza sabiendo de sus pinchos?_


End file.
